Birthday Surprise
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: A oneshot for Yukimura's birthday.. Sweet and fluffy... The Rikkaidai regulars have kept a party for their Captain's birthday. Along with that there's a surprise that will truly surprise the 'Child of God' What is this surprise? to find out read n review


_**Date: 5th of March**_

_**A/N: This is for Yukimura's birthday since i wasn't able to finish my KagomeYukimura two-shot for my 'Love and its Sweetness' collection.. The song i'm using is 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift**_

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi and Seiichi Yukimura**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga or Characters I use… nor do I own the song 'Hey Stephen' which I'll be using for this song-fic…Its a Oneshot...

Warning: Characters may be OOC... Set after Nationals... No descriptions...

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

As Kagome sat in the Rikkaidai tennis club room, she was writing a song which she had started almost four months ago, when she had joined Rikkaidai middle school and met the tennis team regulars. Ever since then, she had been their club manager and coach, who all the regulars respected and adored. During the time she spent with the regulars, she had actually started developing feelings for one specific regular. Unknown to her, she had actually won the guy's affection as well.

And now, the next day was the boy's birthday and she, with the help of the other regulars, was busy with the party preparations. Evening practice had ended and Kagome had stayed back, saying that she had some work before she could leave. The others knew that Kagome was writing a song for their blue-haired Captain, so they had helped in assuring him that she'll be fine alone.

Hearing the door to the room slide open, Kagome quickly closed her book and looked up at who had entered the room, only to sigh in relief at seeing two of her friends, a.k.a. two of the regulars, standing at the door. Glaring at them half-heartedly, she huffed softly then said, "Don't scare me like that guys." She sighed and opened her book again before saying, "The way you guys came in so suddenly made me think it was Seiichi-kun." she sighed, shook her head then continued with writing the words.

The two boys looked at each other; this song she was writing for their Captain as a birthday gift must really mean a lot to their friend, if she was acting this way. This was very unlike her, after all. Yagyuu and Renji looked at Kagome then said, "The decorations have been done, Kagome-chan. Now we just have to get the cake and get Yukimura here by ten tomorrow morning." Renji said

All he got from Kagome was a short nod before she asked, "You don't need to worry about the cake. I'll bake it myself. What about the food and drinks?" Even as she asked this, she continued writing the words to the song she was writing specifically for the Captain of the team, the boy who she had fallen hard for.

Yagyuu was the one who replied this time, "Kirihara and Niou are getting them while Marui and Jackal will be coming in early tomorrow to finish up the last decorations. They'll also be supervising the last minute cleaning etc." he said, adjustng his glasses slightly.

Kagome nodded yet again as she finished witing the last verse of her song. "And what about the music etc?" she asked, reading through the words of her song and making some slight corrections.

"Everything has been taken care of, Kagome-chan" Yagyuu said. The raven-haired girl nodded making the two boys look at each other before Renji said, "We were actually wondering if you could bring Yukimura here. We know how fond he is of you," his words made Kagome blush "so we were thinking that maybe you could bring him here."

Everyone knew how fond the two were of each other, which is why they wanted them to get together as soon as possible. But these two cared about each other too much to, in their words, 'force their feelings' on the other. The two were often seen standing next to each other as the team practiced, Yukimura usually treated Kagome to ice-cream after practice and Kagome in turn would give him, as well as the others, first-aid.

"I don't mind getting him, guys, but the cake will take a while to cool down before i can decorate it. I was thinking of taking the ingredients as i went home today and making the cake today evening. But the icing, i was thinking of finishing it tomorrow morning, so that it's fresh by the time of the party." she said shrugging. Looking up at the boys, she motioned for them to come closer. When they did, she held out the book and asked, "Could you read this and tell me what you think?"

They nodded and one by one read the words of the song. "Wow" was the only word that escaped their lips when they finished reading the words. Kaogome smiled when Renji asked, "You really do love him a lot don't you Kagome-chan?" She blushed but nodded before taking the book back from her friend. "And the song matches Yukimura perfectly." Yagyuu added, making Kagome smile even though she was blushing a soft pink.

Changing the subject, she said, "So, i was wondering if you could ask Genichirou-kun to get Seiichi-kun to the party. I'll try to get there before the party but i can't make any promises." The two boys nodded before Kagome stood up and placed her book back in her bag. "Now, could you ask Genichirou-kun to get Seiichi-kun here tomorrow morning?" At Renji's nod, she smiled in thanks before saying, "I guess i'll se you two and the others tomorrow then. I should probably head home and start with the cake or else it won't be made by tomorrow morning."

They nodded to her and after bidding her farewell, they wtched as she headed for the door in order to head home after getting the ingredients for the cake she was going too make.

**The Next Day:**

It was 9 in the morning, and the cake was ready. It was a chocolate cake shaped like a tennis racket. Kagome had used whipped cream, chocolate syrup and white icing to fill in the details, like the strings and the handle. Right in between the strings she had used her neat curvy hand-writing to write _**'Happy Birthday Seiichi-kun'**_ in sweet whipped cream. It really looked delicious and she couldn't wait to show it to the others and see their reaction.

All Kagome had to do now was let it set for about fifteen minutes before putting it in the box she had gotten for it. As she left the cake to set, she finished cleaning the kitchen, making sure to wash the utensils she had used, keep the unused/left over stuff back in their right places and wash her hands once everything was clean.

Seeing as twenty minutes had passed by the time she had finished the cleaning, Kagome walked over to the table where she had left the cake to set. Seeing as it had set beautifully, Kagome carefully lifted the cake up and placed it in the box. Gently closing the box so as not to damage the cake, she lifted it up and placed it in her hand-bag. She adjusted it so that it wouldn't tilt in anyway before walking over to her room to quickly change into the white halter-neck shirt and blue jeans she had picked out for herself to wear for the party. Slipping on her white pumps with 2-inch heels, she wore her silver bracelet-styled watch before looking herself over in the full length mirror and nodding.

Walking out of the room, she slid her cell phone in her pocket along with some money, then gently and cautiously picked up her bag before picking up her apartment keys. She stepped out of the apartment before locking the door behind her. Once that was done, she started to make her way to the school.

Almost ten minutes later, Kagome reached Rikkaidai and looked at the time by her watch. Seeing as she was ten minutes early, she smiled and walked into the school auditorium, which the Principal had let them borrow for the occasion. As she entered, she was gereeted by the other regulars, sans Yukimura and Sanada.

Seeing her three friends, Marui, Niou ad Kirihara about to hug her in greeting, she quickly kept her bag on a nearby table to prevent the cake from getting destroyed. Not long after that, she was glomped by all three boys, making the others smile or chuckle at her expence.

Once they had let her go, Kagome picked up the bag and walked over to the table where they had placed a glass plate, exclusively for the cake, the others following her. She gently placed her bag on the free space on the table before pulling the box out. She pushed the bag aside, then with Marui's help she opened the box and gently lifted the cake out of the box, surprising the regulars with how she had made the cake.

Placing the cake on the plate, she turned to look at the regulars when Akaya said, "Wow Kagome-chan... The cake looks delicious." The other regulars nodded their agreement, making Kagome smile. She looked around the room at the decorations and smiled, nodding as everything seemed to be perfect for their team Captain's perfect day.

She looked at the time by her watch to see that it was almost 10. Hearing voices, Niou ran over to the window and signalled for them all to hide. They did so as Kagome quickly switched off the lights before hiding behind the curtain next to the light switch. They heard the door open before Yukimura's smooth voice was heard, "Why is it so dark in here, Sanada?"

"**SURPRISE, Happy birthday buchou**" they all shouted as Kagome flipped on the lights. They smiled, seeing their captain's eyes widen in surprise as he looked around the room. His eyes softened as a smile appeared on his face. Looking at them all, he stared a bit longer at Kagome before saying, "Thank you. I didn't realise you all were planning something like this." he looked around at all his friends in gratitude.

"Well it was Kagome-chan's idea" Akaya said, smiling. Kagome looked at the second year ace with a raised eyebrow. She had only suggested wishing him and giving him gifts. It was Kirihara's idea to hold this party. Before she could say anything, she found Yukimura in front of her, gently holding her hand a soft smile on his lips. "Thank you, Kagome-chan" he said, giving her slightly smaller hand a soft squeeze.

"I....I..." she started but was cut off by Marui who said, "Look buchou. Kagome-chan made an amazing cake for you." Yukimura released her hand and walked over to look at the cake and couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the shape of the cake. He turned to look at her, making her look at the ground with a soft blush.

Seeing their friend's discomfort, the other regulars looked at each other before Sanada stepped up to her rescue. "Why don't you cut the cake, Yukimura." At his words, Yukimura turned to his friend and smiled while Kagome sent a thankful look to the 'Emperor' of their team, to which he gave a small smile and nod. Renji had told him that Kagome would be singing a song to confess her feelings for their captain and friend. He didn't want her plans to fail; after all, he knew how deeply his best friend loved their manager and coach.

Yukimura nodded and as they all gathered around him, Marui handed him a knife. As the 'Child of God' cut the cake, Kagome glanced at Niou and Kirihara to which they nodded before holding the crackers above their captain's head and pulling the chord. Twin bursts were heard before they all were covered in confetti and sparkles as they all clapped.

Yukimura looked up in surprise as the rain of sparkle and confetti covered him and everyone around him. He couldn't help but be surprised. It seems this day was filled with surprises for him. He smiled, wondering what other surprises were in store for him on this day. He cut the cake and after all of them had a piece of the cake, and complimented Kagome on her skill at baking, making her blush and them smile, they proceeded to hand over their gifts to their captain.

He accepted the gifts, unwrapped them all then thanked his friends for the gifts. However, he was wondering if Kagome was going to give him a gift, since there were only seven gifts in the pile kept at the side of the room when he and Sanada entered the room.

The soft sound of music reached their ears making them all turn towards the source to see Kagome standing near the stereo from which the soft music was coming. Kagome looked at the 'Child of God' and smiled, "Seiichi-kun. please listen to this carefully. This is my gift to you." she said in her soft sweet voice.

When her cue to sing came on, she closed her eyes, hands entwined in front of her chest as she started singing

_**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

Hearing her soft voice ring in the room, the boys couldn't help but love the way she sang. Her voice was soft yet melodious, just perfect to sing a song.

_****_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

The boys nodded at the words; she needn't be alone. They were always there for her. They looked towards their captain and smiled at the soft expression on his face

_****_

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They saw Yukimura close his eyes as he enjoyed her soft voice singing the song just for him.

_**  
Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do**_

_**  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same  
**_

_'How True'_ was the thought that ran thorugh their minds

_**  
'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**  
They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine**_

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  


She laughed softly, making the others marvel at how well she knew when to perform these small actions

_**  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  


Unable to stop themselves, the boys, sans Yukimura, started snapping their fingers to the beat of the music as the song came to an end.

_**  
Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself**_

Kagome opened her eyes, to see their reaction only to be met by applause and cheers, all of the regulars, sans the birthday boy himself, telling her how beautifully she sang. Kagome smiled yet looked to the famed 'Child of God' to see his reaction. She knew he would understand, that's why she wrote this song in the first place.

Yukimura looked at the girl he'd been crushing on since almost three months and smiled. Walking over to her he stopped a foot in front of her and looked into the soft sapphire oceans of her eyes. Pulling the girl into his arms, not caring that they were with their team, he gently hugged her to himself before saying, "I love you, Kagome-chan."

As an answer to his confession, Kagome smiled and snuggled into his chest as she whispered back, "I love you too." They, as well as the rest of the regulars knew that they were a couple now, even without the two declaring it out loud.

The room was filled with loud cheers and whoops from Kirihara, Niou and Marui while Sanada, Yagyuu, Renji and Jackal cracked smiles. Kagome pulled away slightly from her boyfriend and smiled at her seond family, her friends, her brothers, the tennis team regulars. They were very special to her, and she couldn't help but feel proud to call them her friends.

Even as the others continued with their cheers, Yukimura gently cupped Kagome's chin and pulled her face to his own. After three long months of wanting to have her as his own, he could finally do the one thing he had always wanted to do- he gently kissed her petal-soft pink lips. Kagome gasped in surprise then relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss back.

A little while later when the couple pulled away from each other, Yagyuu asked Kagome the question which was on his mind, "Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned to her friend to which he smiled then asked, "You just finished the song yesterday, right?" At her nod, he finished, "When did you get the music for it?"

Kagome smiled before replying, "Well, my best friend from my old school has a band. When i left the school, he and the guys gave me this tune that they had newly composed on a CD as a farewell gift, if you will. They couldn't figure out a song good enough for it so they gave it o me." she smiled, remembering the four boys that had always been like her brothers.

The Rikkaidai tennis team regulars smiled and started to party, dancing, eating, driking the juice and having fun. Kagome, who was leaning against her new boyfriend's chest as he leaned against a wall, smiled as his arms tightened around her. They both had decided to watch their team have their fun after they had had a few dances themselves.

Kagome giggled softly when she felt a soft kiss being planted on her neck before Yukimura whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Kagome-chan" Kagome turned to look at the indigo-eyed captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team questioningly, to which he just gently pecked her lips then said, "for this party, for my gift, for coming into our school, for coming into my life, for loving me so much, for just being you, for everthing."

Kagome smiled and leaned a bit more into her boyfriend's arms before replying, "Anything for you, my love." He smiled and gently nuzzled his nose in her long, soft raven tresses, then together they continued to watch their friends have fun.

_'This really has been the best birthday of my life' _Yukimura thought to himself, tightening his arms around his girlfriend's waist gently. _**Girlfriend**_, he liked the sound of that, _**not his friend but his girlfriend....**_

_'finally, they're together...'_ was the only thought that ran in the regulars' minds before they looked at each other, _'but now comes the difficult part... Handling their fan-clubs.... Oh Dear!!!'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Done.... so how was it.... please read and review and give me your suggestions..... Also i wanted to say....**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIICHI-KUN!!!!! :)**_

_**if you have any such birthday suggestion, you can request them and i'll try my best to write them, k??? And from now on, i can actually start updating more... since my stupid exams ended today.....**_

_**anyway, please read and review....**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
